Revolution Baby
by lpbowders
Summary: So here it is by popular demand! Was going to be a one shot but looking like it might be a few chapters now so here is chapter 1. Special mention to Josie and Steffi for the push to write this and the hold ups mention...
1. Chapter 1

Alicia hurried through Wills building, past the security guard who nodded his greeting. She smiled back, pulling her long coat closer around her instinctively and then put her head down until she heard the elevator door open. She stepped inside and let out a sigh of relief. She had made it to safety! Now she checked herself in the mirror, tucked a few stray hairs behind her ear and touched up her scarlet red lipstick. She smiled to herself, content in the knowledge that she was surely going to blow Will's mind in the next 90 seconds.

Knocking on his door, she felt a little nervous but she didn't want to swallow that feeling down. It would all add to the excitement of their night and she embraced it. So by the time he opened the door, the butterflies in her stomach were racing and her cheeks flushed.

Will looked at her standing there. He took a long hard look at her flushed cheeks, her red lips and her long flowing coat and felt his cock twitch. God this woman, the reaction his body had to her was like nothing he had ever experienced. He pulled her to him and kissed her with passion and desire and love. Their tongues entwining and exploring the now familiar feeling of each others mouths.

As their kiss ended, he moved his face up to her thick hair and buried his nose in it, she smelt so good. He took a long breath of her in and let it flood his senses before he let her go. It was then that he noticed her long coat. "Hey baby, what's with the coat? It's hot as hell out there. Are you sick?". She smiled, a sexy, I know something you don't know smile and he caught his breath. "Alicia, what's going on, you look..." He couldn't finish his sentence as she had taken a step forward and put her finger to his lips to hush him. He stood very still as she moved back slightly and started to undo the belt of her coat. He gulped. Her eyes were on his, the sultry smile still playing on her lips, he wanted to tear his eyes away and watch her hands but he was spell bound by her look and by the time he managed to look back down to her body, her coat was halfway off and he caught a glimpse of what was underneath.

"Oh God, you really did it, you look fucking amazing" and he watched as she finally shed the coat and stood before him in her full glory. His eyes moved up and down her body taking in the outfit one detail at a time. She wore a long gold necklace with a locket on and it sat just perfectly in her cleavage, her pale breasts pushed up and together and looking absolutely magnificent. A white corset clung to her, the pale blue silk of its lace and ribbon pulling it tight to her ribs and breasts. He felt his hardness grow and strain in his pants. The tightness of the corset gave way to a flowing skirt, opened in the front to reveal a white petticoat. His cock got even harder as his eyes moved down to the white hold ups she wore, the band at the top of them sitting high up on her thigh and visible through the sheer material of her petticoat. Finally, he absorbed the killer heels that she wore, the height of the stiletto giving her legs a glorious shape. "So Mr Gardner, can I assume from the way your cock has reacted to me that you like my Revolution look"? "Oh I do, I like it very much though I'm not entirely convinced it is absolutely true to the period but maybe you could defeat the British with your pert breasts?". He ducked as she moved to playfully slap him and caught her by her wrist and pulled him into her. They were both laughing and the feeling that he loved her washed over him once more. "I thought that this was a little sexier than the traditional dress and I know how much you love my breasts pushed up and my hold ups on so I spiced it up a little. For you baby". "Oh it is sexier and I do love you looking like this, now do I need to put on a British accent or can we just skip that part and get straight to my surrender?" He put his mouth on hers and forced his tongue in with little ceremony, he was hot and bothered now and just wanted to feel her body on his. He felt her pull back and move away. "Where are you going baby?". She spoke as she walked towards his bedroom door "As I have taken the trouble to dress up, I think the least you can do is fulfil your role as the brutish British soldier don't you?" and he followed in her wake, his mind whirring and a smile on his face


	2. Chapter 2

Will took a deep breath, a smile on his face and his cock hard in his pants and followed his amazing woman into his bedroom. He already had a plan forming in his mind and when she turned back to see him walk through the door, he surprised her by shouting. "Get on the bed and kneel on all fours. NOW". Alicia started to speak and then seeing the look on his face, stopped. He was playing his role now, the British soldier in charge of her. She felt the butterflies return to her stomach and moved towards the bed, just before she reached it, he grabbed her wrist and turned him to her roughly. "I don't think you need that petticoat on lady, take it off before I rip it off you and then get on the bed". She gasped, she hadn't expected this but she realised it was making her very very wet. "yes sir, but please don't hurt me" she whispered before looking up at him through her long eyelashes. Will couldn't help but smile, he was enjoying this. "We'll see about that, I will do with you what I want and you will love it".  
Alicia took her petticoat off and got on the bed, kneeling with her ass in the air, her hold ups digging into the Ivory flesh of her thighs. The next thing she felt was silky, brushing over her legs, her ass and then up to her back. It made her shiver and Will shocked her with a hard smack to her ass. On instinct she took in a sharp breath and put her hand up to where her flesh was stinging from his hand. Suddenly she felt Will's breath on her neck and he was whispering in her ear "baby, are you ok? Did I hurt you? Do you want me to stop?". After a heartbeat she replied "no sir, I deserved it sir, I shouldn't have moved sir. Please sir, don't stop". She heard Will chuckle and then resume his teasing of her with the silk. He ran it all the way down her arms before taking one hand at a time and tying the silk tie around them so her hands were bound together in front of her and she had to lower her body down and use her elbows to kneel on. "now you better not struggle you Yankee whore, or I will smack your ass til it's raw. Do you understand me?". "Yes sir, do what you want to me sir, I am yours to take at your will". Will stood for a moment just taking her in. Seeing her like that on his bed, her hands bound with his tie was sexy as hell. He wasn't sure how long he could keep this going because as much as he was enjoying the role play, he had a very urgent need to be buried deep inside her and her ass in the air like that was making it very difficult to ignore.  
He took a breath and tried to calm his heart rate down, tried to stem the flow of blood to his cock which was hard to the point of painful now. Alicia heard the intake of breath and raised her head to look at him. That was it, as soon as her eyes met his, any semblance of control left him and he dropped his pants and got up on the bed behind her. "I have to take you now baby, you look too damn hot for me to not. Are you ready for me?" She didn't answer but pushed her ass back, up against his cock to show she wanted his cock in her as much as he did. He pushed himself into her fully and heard her cry out as he pulled back and ploughed into her again. He somehow remembered the role play and reached round to grab one of her breasts and managed to push the corset down enough to free it and started pulling hard at her nipple. "Don't make a sound you Yankee slut, do you hear me? You will take what I have to give you and you will take it silently". "yes sir, I want you to give it all to me, please sir, please". Her calling him sir and being so meek turned him on so much, he let go of her nipple and grabbed her waist so he could pound into her harder and harder. He heard her breathing catch and get ragged but still she didn't make a sound and her silence was incredibly hot. He moved faster and faster in and out of her and moved a hand up to her throat, he felt her gulp under his fingers and tightened his hold slightly. As he did, he felt her orgasm start, her muscles tightened around his cock, pulling him in even further and still she didn't make a sound. He couldn't hold on, the combination of her orgasm, his hand on her throat and her silence tipped him over the edge and he came loudly, pumping all he had into her over and over while calling her name.

Once his breathing had slowed, he pulled gently out of her and undid the binding on her hands. He kissed her wrists and then pulled her to him close, nuzzling her hair and feeling the rapid beat of her heart as she recovered from her intense orgasm. As he pulled back to look at her, she started to laugh and then he did, caught up in her infectious giggle. "That was pretty hot and unexpected baby!" He said as their laughter subsided. "Yes it was, I knew you'd like my outfit but I wasn't expecting you to embrace your role quite as fully!"  
"Well, I told you you'd turned me on with your hard ass talk to that British lawyer, I guess it has been in my mind since then and as I couldn't get you in my bathroom to help me take the edge off, my horniness hadn't really gone away."  
They lay on the bed, fingers entwined, both thinking about what they'd done and both knowing this had opened up a whole new world for them for them to explore together.


	3. Chapter 3

Here's my update. It's been a while coming so sorry for the delay :D This did start off as a one shot but has developed into more and the idea now is that there will be a role play chapter inspired by the cases Alicia and Will take in each episode during their affair in Season 3 each preceded by a build up of some sort. I hope you enjoy and I'd better add that I don't own The Good Wife.

The idea had come to them during the weekend they'd spent in mediation, holed up in a hotel room, up against Celeste and her well used repertoire of dirty tricks. She had tried to use the (what they now realised is an obvious) connection between them to incite jealousy on Alicia's part and they had played up to it, letting her think she'd rattled them and Alicia had got a real buzz out of playing the jealous girlfriend. Will had admired her performance and told her later how much it had turned him on and so the idea was borne, their next role play would be Alicia as the jealous girlfriend and they had been waiting for the opportunity to act it out.

That opportunity had presented itself yesterday. A case that was taking them to the Supreme Court and therefore a trip out of town, to DC and a chance to put the plan they'd spoken about many many nights in bed, tangled up in each other, into action.

They were sitting on the plane, working on the case, going over all the details that they already knew so well, making sure. This was a big deal and she knew Will was tense, it was unusual for him to get nervous about work, he was so self assured but this was the Supreme Court, it didn't get bigger. She rubbed her finger against his hand as he wrote on his legal pad and the electric charge it created caused Will to cease his writing and take a deep breath in. Damn, this is what he loved about her, about them together. They could go through a whole day, working together, talking the case, making decisions and everything appear normal. Then with one touch or even just one look, it can all change and become sexual in a heartbeat. He had still not been able to get his head around the effect she continued to have on him. He had expected it to lessen as they spent more time together, as their intimacy grew but if anything it had increased and that was blowing his mind on a daily basis. He looked up at her now, their eyes locking and causing each of their bodies to react to the others in milliseconds. He moved his fingers to her wrist and could feel her pulse racing at the same pace as his and his cock hardened in an instant. He grabbed her by her wrist and placed her hand on his pants, pushing it down onto his throbbing hardness to make sure she knew what she had done to him and as he felt her fingers lightly pressing along his shaft, he pulled the legal pad and his leather folder onto his lap to shield her hand and its movements from the other passengers and the overly attentive air steward who had already looked over at them twice in the last 15 seconds. "Alicia". Her name on his lips turns her on so much. He has a certain way of saying it that no one else does. When he speaks it, it takes on a sultry sound, it's always full of promise, she could never tire of hearing him say her name. She reacts to his word by pulling down his zipper and sliding her hand into his pants and searching for the smooth skin of his length, her body turned into him and her face close now to his. He feels her breath on his neck and puts his hand to her throat stroking down from her chin to her collar bone and back up with two fingers, causing her skin to break out in goosebumps instantly and wetness to pool in her panties. Ever since their Revolution role play, she had a heightened awareness for his hand on her throat, it was something that she had never done before that night and she had never wanted to. She would never have trusted Peter to do it, even before the scandal and when that thought had first occurred to her it had made her sad and then angry. Angry at herself for not realising before, angry at herself for not letting him go and Will in before. And now, as his fingers touched her delicate, thin skin she wanted him to squeeze tighter, she wanted to feel the breath leave her lungs and the constriction of her throat as his fingers pressed. She wanted to throw her head back and give into his power over her, she wanted to feel herself get dizzy, her mind beginning to fog and her thoughts giving themselves over to the sensation of his touch until all that was in focus was her nerve endings and their reactions to his every contact with her body. He must have sensed that as he did press slightly harder with his fingers and but only briefly and then his hand was gone, it took her a few seconds to feel his touch again and this time it was on her leg. His hand creeping upwards, under her skirt and onto the lacy top of her black hold ups. So here they were, on a plane, her hand in his pants and gripping his cock, his hand up her skirt and grabbing at her hold ups. She suddenly snapped out of the spell of his look and touch and realised they were not being very discreet. "Will." He didn't respond, didn't stop the movement of his hand on her leg. "Baby, I'm going to move my hand now, we can't do this here". As she took her hand away he groaned. "Baby, we can't do this now, not what we want to do and how we want to do it" she added with a sultry smile and a hand on her throat. He chuckled at that and took his hand out from under her skirt. Leaning in close he whispered, sending a shiver down her spine "Oh Alicia, you're going to get it tonight. I want to take you now and by the time I get my chance, I will be very very impatient for you."


	4. Chapter 4

A/N – sorry for the delay, I rather lost my muse after all that's going on in season 5. It' quite a long chapter! Thanks for all the reviews and I hope you like it.

Alicia checked her reflection in the mirror again. Her hair was pulled back from her face loosely, her eyeliner thick and black and her lips scarlet red. She was wearing a knee length, tight red dress that clung to her curves, black hold ups (for Will of course) and shockingly high stiletto heels even by her standards. She knew she looked good and she knew Will would appreciate it, he once told her many years ago back in Georgetown how he loved her wearing red and how he couldn't help but kiss her soft lips when they were encased in red lipstick. Every time she wore that colour from then on she thought of him and it wasn't until she started working for him at Lockhart Gardner that she let herself admit that even in those years he was out of her life, she wore it for him only.

She sprayed a touch more of the Gucci perfume he had bought her and ran through the plan in her head again. They had agreed that Will would go downstairs to the bar an hour before her and find some pretty blonde to flirt and drink with. They had decided on a blonde specifically because he wasn't particularly attracted to them, never had been. He preferred dark haired women with pale skin and he had to admit to himself that his head was only turned by women that looked something like Alicia, it had been that way since the day he met her. Alicia would get dressed in the room and go down to the bar once she got an SMS from Will to say he was ready for her. That message had just bleeped on her phone and she grabbed her bag and left the room, butterflies in her stomach as she travelled down to the lobby in the elevator.

As she entered the bar, her eyes scanned the faces to find him. She picked him out almost immediately and flicked her eyes across to the woman whose ear he was whispering into. She felt a stab of jealously in her gut as she took her in. She was blonde as agreed, not a natural one Alicia thought absently, she was dressed in a tight black dress, bare legs and heels. The tan she wore was fake and she had a gold necklace on that was caught in her pushed up breasts. Her hand was on Will's arm as he whispered to her and she threw her head back in a hearty laugh as he pulled back from her ear. Alicia felt her pulse raise and had to take a few deep breaths in to calm herself, this was harder than she'd expected. She knew it was a game but still the sight of him with another woman touching him laughing with him was driving her crazy already.

She went and sat at a nearby table where she had a clear view of them and got the attention of a waitress and ordered a tequila, she had planned on a nice glass of Rioja but she felt she needed something stronger to try and quell the feeling of anger building inside of her. She had yet to tear her eyes from them. Will had kept to his part of the plan well, he had found an appropriate woman, engaged her, charmed her easily if course and not acknowledged Alicia's presence in the bar in any way. It was this last part that was stabbing at her, she hadn't expected it, after all it was her that had told him to completely ignore her, he needed to for the role play, it wouldn't work if he looked over at her now. He wouldn't be able to continue the charade with the blonde slut, he would want to take Alicia in his arms and ravish her and as good as that would feel, she wanted to see this through, she had been excited about it and knew Will was too. But right now, faced with his hand now on this womans bare leg, she was feeling overwhelmed with rage. Her heart was pounding, she hadn't even noticed the tacky tattoo revealing itself as the sluts dress rode up her leg. She needed that tequila right now. The waitress approached and put the shot down on the table, Alicia put her hand on her arm to stop her walking away and quickly downed the shot, wincing only slightly at the burn in her throat it caused. "Two more please, as quick as you can" she said to the waitress who nodded her acknowledgement and moved back towards the bar. Alicia did feel calmer as she concentrated on the warm trail the liquor was leaving from her throat down to her stomach, her eyes still on Will and his hand. She looked down and saw the two shots she'd ordered on the table and briefly wondered when the waitress had returned with them. She downed one more and then sipped at the third, feeling a slight alcoholic haze descend over her. By now, Will had removed his hand from the blonde's leg and she was obviously mourning its loss as she moved forward enough so that his leg was in-between hers and she began to stir the olives in her martini seductively. Alicia felt the anger rise in her again and bit her lip to stop herself from moving from her seat. She tasted the iron rich blood on her tongue and focussed on the metallic taste while she continued to watch her boyfriend play some clearly well practiced moves. She moved the shot glass to her lips to drink the last drop of tequila in it but stopped short of her mouth. The blonde had moved her hand to Will's cheek and was stroking it, she was obviously about to move in for a kiss and Alicia finally let the rage take over her, helped more than a little by the tequila. She stood abruptly from her chair and strutted over to them, before she knew what she was doing she had pulled the blonde's hand from his face and pushed her back on her bar stool. "Hey, what the fuck?" was all she managed to say before Alicia had turned her back on her and placed her body between her and Will. Will looked at her, his eyes wide and the next thing he felt was the smarting of his skin as she slapped him hard across his face. On instinct he put his hand up to his cheek and in the next second grabbed her by her wrist and dragged her out of the bar. The blonde stood up to shout after them but decided against it and turned back round to the bar and sipped at her martini, shaking her head in a mixture of amusement and disappointment.

Alicia gasped as he dragged her out into the lobby, she briefly wondered if she'd gone too far, they'd never discussed her slapping him and she certainly hadn't planned it but the jealous rage that had flooded her had not given her chance to think about it and before she knew it, it had happened. As the doorman opened the front door, Will ignored the look on his face and pulled her out into the street roughly, her wrist hurting from the force of his hand wrapped around it. He led her round to the side of the hotel, into a dark alleyway and only then let go of her wrist and pushed her up against the cold outside wall of the hotel. She raised her eyes to his, about to apologise for slapping him and then saw his eyes. They were opaque with desire, the look he gave her made her inhale sharply and then his mouth was on hers, his tongue stroking hers in her mouth, his hands grabbing at her breasts. She felt his cock hard against her leg and was consumed with a need to have it inside her. She moved her hand down to claw at it through his trousers and her touch made him jump back from her mouth. She suddenly remembered the role play and managed to speak "What the fuck were you doing with that slut? You want her more than me? You think she can fuck you better than me? You think she can make you come harder than me?" Will briefly smirked at her, loving how she was playing this game. "I'm sorry baby, I didn't know you were there, I was so horny for you after fooling around on the plane and she just happened to be there, don't be mad baby, you know I wouldn't have fucked her. You know this hard cock is only for you." She looked down and saw that he had freed his long cock from his trousers and her hand grabbed at it, feeling the smoothness of the skin covering it and the sticky fluid already pooling at its tip. "You damn better not have fucked her, I am your woman. I own you. You fuck me and only me until I tell you otherwise. You save all of yourself for me, do you understand?" Will took her in, her eyes burning with passion and jealousy, her hand working his erection, her lips swollen from his kisses. God, she amazed him. Just continually amazed him. He had never felt such a potent mix of feelings, never felt love and desire together, so strong. She utterly intoxicated him and he never wanted this feeling to end.

He moved his hand to the hem of her dress, "Oh baby, I love your dress, I will do as you say, I don't want anyone else. I just want to feel you around me, feel your hands and lips on me, no one else baby, no one. I love only you." As he uttered the last word he lifted her dress and feeling she had no panties on, put both hands under her bare ass and lifted her onto him. He entered her easily, her pussy slick with wetness for him and her head leant back against the cold wall leaving her neck exposed for his lips to explore. He nipped at her pale skin and her hands moved onto his ass to push him further into her, to fill her up completely. All the time he pushed into her, she murmured "You are mine, you only fuck me, you are mine, I love you." Her words spurring him on, making his heart fill with love and making him want to consume her completely. He pulled her leg up to his waist to deepen the angle and made her gasp with his hard thrusts. He smothered her moans with his mouth, kissing her deeply and with all the passion he felt for her. As he pulled back and thrust into her tight wetness once more, he felt her muscles clench around him and he kissed her while she came. Feeling her mouth open wider and try to find air, he pulled back and replaced his tongue with his finger, letting her bite down on it as the last of her orgasm shook her. As her breathing slowed, he moved faster and felt his own climax through every nerve ending of his body, pumping into her over and over again.

They held each other then until Alicia started to shiver and then he let her go and pulled her dress down, kissing her bruised lips and straightening her mussed up hair. "Baby, I love jealous Alicia, you're a better actress than I knew!" She smiled and leaned her head on his shoulder as they walked back towards the hotel door. "It wasn't actually an act. I couldn't stand the sight of you with her, it felt awful. I really meant what I said Will, I want you to be all mine." He stopped walking and took her face in his hands, kissing her gently. "I am yours Alicia, I don't want anyone else, I have never wanted anyone else. It is only you my love." As they walked back into the hotel, the doorman raised an eyebrow at Will and he pulled her into him tighter and nodded to him, smiling as he walked past.


End file.
